The proposed is devoted primarily to developing an understanding of the behavioral relationships and neurophysiological underpinnings of memory-like and learning-like changes in spinal reflex pathways. Specifically, we are utilizing a model systems approach to determine the neural mechanisms underlying spinal reflex alteration due to classical conditioning procedures and how such alterations compare to those seen in classical conditioning in intact subjects. In addition, we are seeking to develop a model system in the cat for spinal fixation of postural asymmetries produced by brain lesions in a manner suggesting memory consolidation. These studies should produce additional information on the potential for alterations inherent in the spinal reflex pathways and provide clues as to possible mechanisms underlying learning and memory in the intact organism.